Skullgirls Inhuman Peacocks 13
by Asfiction
Summary: The four stages of Zamatune: Entering, Mild danger, Wild killer, and Unstoppable world destruction. What would happen if this was conflicted on Peacock herself? Read and find out! P.S. Tell me if it needs more action.
1. Chapter 1

** Black Dahlia was about to make her move. Painwheel quickly ran to cover Peacock, along with Marie. Valentine and Squigly decided to fight Dahlia, while the others helped Leduc get the materials for the fluid, just in case the shot was successful. Dahlia ran forward with the huge needle. Peacock pointed her gun at Dahlia and fired. Squigly threw Leviathan's tail against Dahlia's side, knocking her back toward the window. Valentine attacked with her needles. Cerebella joined in by punching Dahlia away from her target. Leduc worked faster as Dahlia got closer to Peacock. Dahlia was soon pinned to the ground, but the needle went straight toward Peacock. The the most painful feeling came to Peacock as the needle when straight in her rib cage. Black Dahlia got up and pushed the big circle on the free end of the needle. The serum was in her, and she was suffering the entering stage. Leduc was working super fast. Every one was panicking. Screams were heard. The shot was successful. The girls panicked and ran over to Peacock to make sure she was okay. Leduc worked like he was mad, but eager to help Peacock.**

**Peacock: H-help m-me!**

**Painwheel: Hold still. We'll help you!**

**Squiggly: It's okay! Calm down!  
**

**Hive: Peacock! What's happening to her!**

**Double: Zamatune.**

**Everyone: Zamatune!?**

**Double: Yes. Zamatune has four stages. Entering, Mild danger, Wild killer, and Unstoppable world destruction.**

**Parasoul: Ok. We need more information on these stages.**

**Leduc: I'm done. The fluid is finished.**

**Valentine: Great-0.0-Where did she go?**

**Marie: She's gone!**

**Cerebella: I'll search for her!**

**Marie: Bring her back in one piece!**

** Cerebella went to find Peacock throughout the building. She searched everywhere for her, including the bathrooms. Nothing to be found. The girls began to search for her, until they gave up.**

**Cerebella: (sigh) She's gone. Artificially gone. -_-**

**Marie: No!**

**Parasoul: We got to find her before she gets to stage two!**

**Double: What do we d Wait, she's not gone! Look!**

**Hive: Peacock!**

**Painwheel: There she is! Come back, Peacock!**

** : Hurry! Get her! Get her! Get her!**

**Valentine: Come on, girls!**

** The chase started fast. Seven pairs of feet slammed against the hallway floor. Everyone ran as fast as they could, tripping and slipping, and jumping. Then it came to an dead end.**

**Filia: Peacock, calm down. It's just a fluid you need to drink.**

**Peacock: N-n-no! Y-y-you g-guys d-did t-this to m-me! I'll k-kill y-you! (Points gun at everyone.)**

**Marie: Peacock, don't kill us.**

**Peacock: Y-y-you s-s-savatauged m-m-me! W-w-why s-s-shouldn't I?**

**Valentine: Peacock, it's not our fault. It's Black dahlia's fault. She possessed you. That's why you must drink this fluid.**

**Peacock: I d-d-don't b-b-believe y-y-you. S-s-stop l-l-lying to m-m-me!**

**Painwheel: If you don't, you'll be stuck like that for the rest of your life. C'mon! Drink it!**

**Peacock: (Silence) O-o-ok. ( Drinks fluid slowly) (faints forward, landing face-flat on the floor.)**

**Cerebella: Great. What now?**

**Double: Let her sleep. She'll need her rest.**

** The next day, Dr. Avian gave Valentine the papers on the stages of Zamatune.**

**Stages of Zamatune.**

**Stage One: Entering.**

**The best way to get a person out of the entering stage is to give them a special fluid known to heal anything two times. There is barely any danger in this stage.**

**Stage Two: Mild danger.**

**The best way to get a person out of the mild danger stage is to give them a shot of the fluid three times. There is Mild danger in this stage.**

**Stage Three: Wild killer.**

**The best way to get a person out of this stage is to give them the shot about ten times. ( If you can catch them**.**) There is plenty of danger in this stage.**

**Stage Four: Unstoppable world destruction.**

**The person cannot get out of Zamatune in this stage. Might as well kill the person. The world might end in this stage.**

**Valentine: Well, let's hope she's out of Zamatune when Leduc gives her the fluid again.**

** : Yes. let's hope.**

** Leduc entered Peacock's room to give her the fluid again. When he entered, she was about to go into the Mild danger stage. Peacock began to panic.**

**Peacock: LEDUC! HELP ME!**

**Leduc: AH! Peacock, baby, everything is going to be alright. Drink this, and hurry!**

**Peacock: (Drinks fluid fast.) (slowly turns back into regular form) Leduc...**

**Leduc: Aw, baby, your okay!**

**Peacock: Can you give me a kiss, baby?**

**Leduc: Sure thing. (makes out with Peacock.)**

**Filia: (Enters the room with Double.) Oh, look who's slacking off, Mr. Kiss kiss!**

**Leduc: Shut up!**

**Double: Is she okay?**

**Peacock: I'm fine **

**Double: Okay. Go to sleep now. Leduc, Filia, let's go.**

**Meanwhile, in a not so far pyramid...**

** Within a secret pyramid, there was four clone statues of Peacock, all based on the stages of Zamatune. Soon, they broken free from their statue form. and they all had different names.**

**Alex - Entering**

**Manica - Mild danger.**

**Amadan - Wild killer.**

**Gothiya - Unstoppable world destruction**

** They got a hold of themselves and then set off to be free. **

** Peacock woke up and went back to what she did most: watch cartoons all day. Leduc soon joined her with watching animaniacs. They watched until...**

**Hive: Leduc! Your bird got lose!**

**Leduc: ****! Wait here, Peacock!**

**Peacock: Okay. ( Kisses Leduc lightly on the lips. )**

**Avery: I'm going too!**

** At the park, Leduc's pet parakeet, Cha, was being groomed by a girl that looked kinda like peacock, but looked, Zamatune , to Leduc.**

**Leduc: Um, excuse me, but that's my parakeet.**

**Alex: It is? Sorry mister. Your parakeet broke her wing.**

**Leduc: Cha, did your break her wing?**

**Cha: Squawk! Yes! Squawk! See? ( shows broken wing. )**

**Leduc: Poor thing. What happened?**

**Cha: Squawk! beanies!**

**Alex: Three men shot her.**

**Leduc: Oh. Whoa, who are those guys!?**

**Avery: They look like they're gonna kill us!**

**Alex: (gasp!) We must go! Now!**

**Tommy: Why?**

**Alex: Not now! let's go!**

**...**

**Manica: So your Leduc, huh? Well no worries.**

**Amadan: If there's no talking, then we'll make you talk by force!**

**Leduc: I'm not telling you anything! **

**Alex: See? RUN!**

**Manica: Let's go, Amadan!**

**Everyone except Manica and Amadan: ( Screaming, yelling, commotion. )**

**Leduc: PEACOCK! HELP US! GET YOUR SHOT GUN!**

**Peacock: OK!**

**Amadan: Your not get away with us! Mild danger and Wild killer!**

**Leduc: [ Girls based on the stages of Zamatune! Alex must be the "Entering stage." But where's the " Unstoppable world destruction?" ]**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leduc ran as fast as Avery scrambled toward Lab 8's door. Manica shot Andy down. Peacock fired her shotgun out the window. Andy yelled for help. Leduc was running on his knees, Avery tripped on four tiny pebbles, Alex was rolling sideways, Tommy ran through wal-mart and came out looking like Luke sky walker, and was flying! This was plain old stupid!**

**Everyone: ( Screaming, panicking, commotion. )**

**Amadan: Come back here, cowards!**

**Leduc: **** you!**

**Manica: Now that's more I like it! (Points gun at Leduc.)**

**Peacock: DON'T SHOOT MY BOYFRIEND!**

** Peacock shot Manica down, which, for some reason, Manica was flanged right through the lab door, with her bloody leg. As everyone moved into the lab, Peacock was pointing her gun at Manica. **

**Manica: You wouldn't dare! **

**Peacock: I would!**

**?: Don't kill her. She was just off task. (Enters lab) My name is Gothiya. The Unstoppable world destruction.**

**Leduc: 0.0**

**Manica: M-master-**

**Gothiya: I should kill both, you and Amadan, for disobeying me! Alex is the only one who was following my instructions!**

**Amadan: W-we forgot-**

**Gothiya: I said to find Leduc and ask him where Double is! Not kill him!**

**Manica: B-but, master-**

**Gothiya: I knew I couldn't trust you two. RTM!**

**Manica and Amadan: Y-yes, master. (Goes through portal.)**

**Gothiya: (Turns toward Leduc) I'm very sorry. We're just looking for Double. She created us, but locked us away for five years. She forgot about us.**

**Leduc: Well, Double might be here... (Looks around the lab.)**

**Double: Gothiya, Alex, what are you doing here?**

**Gothiya: We came for a apology! You chose a floating skull over us! How do you think we feel? Being abandoned by your own creator?**

**Double: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Gothiya. I'm sorry for abandoning you guys. I never wanted to. The skull heart was a careless piece of junk. I loved you all.**

**Alex: Thank you!**

**Peacock: Why is tommy dressed like Luke Sky walker?**

**Tommy: Wal-mart!**

**Double: Now, I want to see the two bad ones. Let's go.**

** The next morning...**

** Leduc woke up to see Alex sitting on his lap.**

**Leduc: Oh, My, God!**

**Alex: Sh! I'm sorry for what my sister did, okay? She didn't want to kill you anyway. Will you forgive her? **

**Leduc: (Blushing) Um, sure.**

**Alex: Thanks. (Rubs face with Leduc's)**

**Leduc: (Dark Blushing) What a-are you doing?**

**Alex: Oh, you didn't hear Peacock at the Manor? She wanted me to apologize in HER way.**

**Leduc: (Face turns red) But that's kissing!**

**Alex: Sh! Your fine, anyway. (Puts lips against Leduc's)**

**Leduc: ...(Wraps arms around Alex and kisses back)**

** In the Hallway...**

**Peacock: I told Leduc that he needed another girl to make out with. **

**Hive: And your happy about this?**

**Peacock: I don't care. We trust each other.**

**Dr. Avian: Peacock, Are you sure you can trust her?**

**Peacock: She'll die if she betrays me.**

**Hive: O.O**

** Back in the room...**

**Alex: That was good.**

**Leduc: Just like Peacock.**

**Peacock: Hi, guys!**

**Leduc: The kiss was awesome**

**Peacock: Like me?**

**Leduc: Hell yes.**

**Peacock: I told ya so!**

**Leduc: Well, I'm sorry, baby.**

**Hive: Guys! It's time for breakfast!**

**to be continued...**


End file.
